


3 A.M.

by rogerstark



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-05
Updated: 2013-09-05
Packaged: 2017-12-25 16:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/955030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogerstark/pseuds/rogerstark





	3 A.M.

tony still in lab at 3 in the morning 

mother hen steve is worry 

steve make hte food (how????? hes dumb he doesnt kno how to work the stove????? where this food com from????)

steve take hte food to tony

tony say thanks

steve say com to bed

tony say lol brb im busy

steve say but i wanna fuck

tony com to bed he want hte D

they get into bed and start hav sexy tiems

tony wips out the lube from his pocket

why does he keep lube in his pocket????

do he just wait to get fucjked????????

anyway they do thing

dick too bomb they fal asleep

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the end~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
